Another What If Story
by FatLady712
Summary: Just an idea, what if Sirius was taken by Voldemort and learned Peter was the spy gets the Potters safety then well my summary is terrible please read the first chapter and keep an open mind. Harry won't loss his parents at one though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**Ok I am not sure if this has been done before so if it has the opps if not hey I put a new story out there. Anyway this is off the idea that Voldemort went after Black to find the Potters, and in the time that Black was asked, no one let Pettigrew in to talk to Voldemort. Well review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black waited for death, of course he would have to go though a lot of pain before he could die. In fact he wondered how long he had been there. Just then the door opened and Voldemort came in looking pissed, maybe he shouldn't of pull that prank.<p>

"The Potters are with the muffin man?" Voldemort asked confused, it was clear he didn't know the nursery rhymes. Then again maybe Sirius could have a little fun with this.

* * *

><p>James paced the floor, "why isn't he here yet? I mean Mooney stopped by looking for him, all because his bike got towed."<p>

Lily wasn't sure what to say to that, there was something going on alright and she hoped that Sirius was ok.

"Padfoot?" Harry said looking around like his godfather would pop up any second like he did before.

James frowned, "Do you think?" It was something that had been on both of their minds but neither one of them wanted to say it. The fact that Voldemort could have Padfoot to find out where they were.

* * *

><p>Sirius was still laughing when Voldemort left again without knowning where the Potters were. Even though Sirius had been curse again for what seemed to be a hour it might of only been a couple of minutes. It was when Voldmort came back that Sirius thought something might be up.<p>

"I didn't want to do this because you are from one of the few pure-blood families that can be traced back to the founders of Hogwarts." Voldemort said, it wasn't with remorse but it seemed odd coming from him.

What Sirius was about to say was put on hold as it felt like Voldemort was going though his memories trying to find the Potters that way. Even though Sirius knew that Voldemort would never find out where the Potters were because he wasn't their secret keeper but it would show the one who was.

* * *

><p>James was sitting besides Lily, who was still holding Harry and couldn't be told to put him down since she was told that Sirius had been missing for at least four days. "I wonder how Peter and Remus are holding up?"<p>

Lily let out a little laugh, "Them? Honey I know you, you and Sirius are like brothers. So I know that Sirius is alright because I know you would know if he was dead." She smiled at him "But," he raised his eyes brows at the but; "I feel like something is going to happen."

* * *

><p><em>James was infront of Sirius, "You knew your mother was crazy..."<em>

Voldemmort went passed that memory looking for what would lead him to the Potters, there was one thing that Sirius seemed to be protecting. It seemed like he was going to stop Voldemort from that one but with being cursed every hour or so and the lack of food Voldemort finaly saw that memory and was pissed.

"I need little Peter, our spy it seems." Voldmort smiled while walking out of the room, he had all he needed in his grasp. However someone was going to pay for making him wait so long.

It took a minute for it to sink in what was said then Sirius said the name of something he had never asked for help from in years.

* * *

><p>Finished with dinner, Lily and James both went into the living room not knowing really what else to do. It was a short time later that Sirius appeared with a house elf that looked pissed to be touching Sirius.<p>

"Padfoot!" Both James and Harry said.

It was clear that Sirius was in pain, waving for them to grab ahold of the house elf. Since it was in a time of war James and Lily both pointed their wands at him, this was something that Sirius had been somewhat excepting that. "Ok," he sounded somewhat tired, "Nick name Padfoot um I am one of the Marauders can turn into a dog Peter is the spy and Voldemort is on his way." That was all it took, James and Lily who was holding Harry ran over and helded on to the house elf. A short time later they were in the headmaster office.

* * *

><p>"So when will he wake up?" That sounded like James.<p>

"Potter for the last time Madam Pomfrey said any minute, why don't you just watch him?" What was Snape doing there?

"Now Potter and Professor Snape I know you will not start a fight here." There was no questioning who that voice belonged to.

Sirius at this point opened his right eye a little bit just to see James and Snape were at the foot of the bed with Madam Pomfrey coming around the curtain to check on him.

"So you are awake Mr Black."

Both James and Severus looked over, Sirius opened both eyes at this and gave a little smile. He was about to say something but then Madam Pomfrey gave him potion after potion. After about five potions Sirius was allowed to talk but not to move really. "So how long was I out for?" He knew what the potions were for and wondered why he needed so many.

James frowned but didn't say anything making Severus roll his eyes. "Well Mr Black, there were somethings that someone should of bought up..."

"Are you still going on about that?" Sirius was shocked to see Courtney Smith the last time he saw her well both of them had big hangovers and they were in Ireland. This was what he could remember anyway, he was sure that both of them would never drink that much again. "Hi star boy, heard you got the crap beat out of you."

"Of course that is the way an american would bring that up." Snape rolled his eyes while James looked confused.

"I thought you were Irish, I mean you did meet star boy in Ireland." James started to laugh at the star boy nick name.

"That was one time," Sirius said. "I wore the Britsh flag while drinking against you while you wore the American flag. I really don't think that something I did one time should be held over my head for the rest of my life." Then he thought about that for a second, "wait there are no stars on the Britsh flag, why the nick name star boy? Shouldn't you be star girl?"

"That would be if I lost but you lost so.." She was about to go on but just then a small boy ran up to Courtney, "Mom up please."

"Your a mother?" was the only thing that Sirius could say, looking to James who was smirking like he knew something.

"Yeah, one time things are sometimes made so that they hang over your head." Sirius had to laugh a bit at this and he wondered who the father was. "By the way Alex here is about one and a half, can you think of something that we did about two years ago?"

Sirius shrugged, it was more likely during that party where he got drunk and had... "Um I think you should give me a chance to run for it."

James started laughing, since when Sirius got back from that party had told him what happened. Snape on the other hand looked very confused. Before anything else could be said however Madam Pomfrey came arond, "Mr Black you are recoving, you are not to move unless it is to get the bathroom. This is for the next couple of days," she turned to Courtney; "I am sorry my dear but you will have to wait to hex or jinx him, at least for a few weeks."

"If I am no longer needed I think I should go." Snape turned and walked away before anything could be said.

"Maybe I should go too," James still had a smirk on his face; "Good luck Padfoot or star boy?" He ran off before Sirius could even open his mouth.

"You have some weird friends here, by the way this is Alexander Sirius Black." The small boy turned and waved to Sirius, who waved back. Until this time Alex had his head on his mother shoulder refusing to look at anyone who was talking. It was clear that Alex was his, the kid had his eyes, nose and chin. His hair was black with one white patch in it making it very odd looking.

"So about your family..." Courtney began.

* * *

><p>Lily hit James again, "I can't believe that you left him there all alone." The hits were playfull and she was laughing, but with Harry so young he thought that they were fighting and started to cry. "Oh it is ok Harry, mommy is just playing with daddy."<p>

Harry looked over to James who walked over to give Harry the stuff dog so he might take a nap. "It is funny to know that Sirius has a kid, I mean just think if he wasn't hurt we would of never found out about this. Forget the fact that she is an American pure blood that hates her family since she ran away from home at 14 because they were going to have her marry some pure blood jerk." James started laughing at this.

"So how do you know all that?" Lily asked.

"Honey," James at this point had to stop because he was laughing so hard. "They both wrote and sighed some paper saying they will never marry a pure blood and continue to dishonor their families any way possible." When Lily looked shocked at this, James added "He framed the it and has it hanging in his flat." Both of them at this point started to roll on the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long into their little talk that Alex started to rub his eyes, like with all children it was a sign that he was tired. Courtney saw this, "Well since you are stuck here I am going to lay our son for his nap then more likely come back so don't think you are let off the hook." She did the famous mom point before walking away making Sirius wonder what was going to happen when he got a clean bill of health.<p>

* * *

><p>After Harry fall asleep for his afternoon nap James wanted to check up on Sirius, "I'll be back." Was the one thing that he said before he left. Lily rolled her eyes as she heard him leave and pick up a book to read, it was decided that they should stay at Hogwarts for a while so they had their own rooms next to the Headmasters office. A short time later she heard him come back again.<p>

"Come on Courtney I don't think he knew..." Lily looked up to see James and Courtney with her son Alex asleep in her arms. James smiled sheepishly and said "I ran into Courtney in the hallway, well maybe you two should talk." He added like it was a way for him to get away.

"Good thing we have connected rooms," Lily said while nodding to James to let him know it was ok. It was somewhat funny to watch him run out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so tell me what you think, I was going to write more but I would rather see what you readers think about this. Had to have Sirius have a kid that could go to school with Harry had to.<strong>

**Warning- even if people don't like this story I think I might rewrite it a little to make more sense but over all I wouldn't really change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**Ok I am not sure if this has been done before so if it has the opps if not hey I put a new story out there. Anyway this is off the idea that Voldemort went after Black to find the Potters, and in the time that Black was asked, no one let Pettigrew in to talk to Voldemort. Well review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"I think when I am better I might die a horrible death." Sirius said to himself rubbing his forehead.<p>

"Nope," James said while coming around the curtain. "You might get hexed or well have to kiss up to your lady friend but I don't think that she will kill you."

"Prongs, I don't think you get it. I am so dead..." Sirius stopped and frowned "Did I tell you about her?" When James smiled Sirius hit his head with his hand. "I am never going to live this down, am I?"

"Well you could always have so more kids with her." James laughed as Sirius started to hit his hands against his head.

* * *

><p>Severus was going over some essays when the American as he called her walked in, he wondered what she could want.<p>

"Sorry didn't know you were busy," Courtney smiled even though she was sure that Severus Snape the potion master was never going to smile to her, after all she had Black's child. "Look I will be fast," Severus started to go back to the mountain of paperwork but stopped.

"What could you want down here? I believe Black is in the hospital wing."

"Yeah he is," Courtney sighed and her smile faltered "The thing is he is better because of your potions."

Snape looked up shocked, was she trying to thank him?

"Now I know what Star boy did to you, get the man drunk and he will spill the beans on anything." Snape narrowed his eyes at this but didn't say anything. "Well thing is I want Alex to come here, it has the best teachers for their jobs." The look on Snape's face made Courtney laugh for a minute before she could stop. "Ok now I know that I sound like I am kissing your ass but the thing is your the best. I will get star boy to say what he did before was wrong, he already knows. Just the only thing I can ask is that you judge Alex on how he acts not his father."

Snape nodded his head before going back to work when he heard Courtney start to leave. "Oh yeah I forgot something." She turned back to him before adding "Thanks for not hexing or jinxing me when I can to talk to you. Bye" She then took off leaving Snape to wonder why she had said that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is somewhat short by I am going though all my open stories to add chapters and beg for reviews. Not something I should say but I have read other stories and well I am trying to make mine better. It would help if people gave reviews.<strong>


	3. three

**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**Ok I am not sure if this has been done before so if it has the opps if not hey I put a new story out there. Anyway this is off the idea that Voldemort went after Black to find the Potters, and in the time that Black was asked, no one let Pettigrew in to talk to Voldemort. Well review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore waited for the young lady to leave before walking into the room, "Well Snape your potions were perfect in every way and thanks to that Sirius Black is well."<p>

Snape put down the essay that he just marked, the person who was getting that back would not be happy. Snape had also put a note telling the person to pick up a book next time. "Headmaster I fail to see why you would come here because of that." Snape turned to face Dumbledore who nodded.

"Alright, I was here to ask if you knew that Peter Pettigrew was the spy from our side."

Snape smirked as Dumbledore said our side, it wasn't known that Severus Snape was in fact against Voldemort and to stay alive he had to keep it that way. "No, I wondered about that since everyone has to show up at meetings. How did you find out about it?"

Dumbledore sighed, "After the Potters came here when Sirius Black got them, a small group from the order went to the house where we found Peter Pettigrew. He is dead, I guess that Voldemort when realizing that he couldn't get the Potters got mad and took it out on Peter who was the secret keeper. I had to talked to James and found out that Peter, James and Sirius are all Animagus."

Snape looked confused at this then nodded, "Well does Peter happen to be a rat?"

* * *

><p>Courtney walked into the hospital wing to see James Potter laughing so hard that he was holding on to the bed. "Padfoot I don't think that she'll want to do that. I mean come on only you would think that a woman who bore your child would follow you from one life to another so she can curse you some more."<p>

Before Sirius could say anything Courtney found herself adding, "I think that I would if I could."

"Thanks Prongs..." His voice died as he realized that Courtney had said it when she came around the curtain.

"Remember your not well," Courtney said sweety. "So the jinxes and all that will have to wait. Any way that is not what I came here for, you star boy and prongs too;" She added as James started to laugh again at Sirius. "Are going to apologize to Snape for all the pranks." At this their jaws dropped open, "after all," Courtney went on, "you star boy wouldn't be alive any more since those potions were top of the art and trust me I have seen some claimed potions master in my time. Now Prongs after year five I guess you started to grow up but you didn't stop him," She glared at Sirius; "from the other pranks. I think Remus had enough on his plate and shouldn't have to tell you guys to grow up. Now I will try to bring Snape up here and you are to be nice."

Both of them nodded, there was something about this witch that well Sirius knew not to piss her off and James went with his friend who knew her. Plus there was a small fact that she remind James of Lily's anger and that was one thing you didn't want to do.

"Wait," Sirius called to her as she turned to walk away; "can we do it when we can at least run away since I think he will curse us." Sirius said.

"Fine, it would of been better if you did it now since you are safe but go ahead a wait. I am going to check on Alex." She left before they could say anything.

* * *

><p>Lily realized that Alex and Harry woke up as soon as she heard giggles, so when she went in to the room she was shocked to see both of them in Harry's crib. "So Alex how did you get in here?" She asked out loud not thinking anything about it really as both of them looked at her. "So why don't we see about checking in on your daddies," she said to both kids. It was after that Lily had them ready to go that Courtney came though the door.<p>

"Sorry went to talk that Snape guy and went to tell the men they had to say sorry, I guess I was gone longer then I thought."

Lily laughed a little, after all she had been after James forever now to say sorry about what happened when they were at school. "I have to see them do it before I believe that they will, I mean I have been after James for years to do that."

"Now I know why they said yes, our curses together are what legends are made of."

"Not even I would want to stand against you two then." Lily and Courtney turned to see Dumbledore at the door, a big smile on his face. "Those two know they don't stand a chance, by the way the reason that I am here is to make sure you will be here for the rest of the month. This is so we can find you another home, the only bad thing that I can see is it will have to be in a muggle area."

* * *

><p>About three years later<p>

Snape walked towards his room, it was christmas tomorrow so the Potters and the Blacks were coming here tonight for dinner. This was something that had been going on for the past two years or more it seemed, wait the twins were two so it was three years. As Snape was about to walk into his room he felt little arms wrap around his legs. Looking down Snape was not shocked to see a mass of red hair, "Angel" was the only thing he had to say before she looked up. "Now where are the rest of you?" Snape asked Angel as he picked her up, this was something that started last year when Snape tried to get out of eating the Christmas eve dinner.

"Sev this way." Another thing that Severus had to laugh at, Angel unlike her brothers didn't talk until last year dinner. It was something that was so funny,

_last year_

_Severus knew that Potter and Black were coming here with their families like last year and so he was trying to get away to the dungeons before they got there and saw him. Of course there was two reason why this was hard for Snape, one was the fact he was coming from the headmaster's office. This was one of those times that Snape thought Dumbledore should of been in Slytherin not Gryffindor. The other reason that made it hard was that Snape didn't know what time they would be there. It was when Snape was hurrying though the great hall after all he was a teacher he did not run, that Snape heard his name._

_"Sev!" He heard it again and looked behind to see of course the Potters and the Blacks. It seemed that everyone was looking at Angeline. _

_"Oh come on," Potter cried "not this again!" Snape looked confused as the group walked towards him. "Harry called me uncle prongs and called padfoot daddy then when Matthew started talking it was mommy or mooney and now Angel's first word is your name."_

_"Come on Potter I believe you are pulling my leg for this, after all with your children it should be trouble." Snape said back._

Snape had found out later that night that Sirius had taught Harry to say daddy padfoot to piss Potter off. With Matthew, James did try to get him to say daddy first but mommy won. Angeline looked at him like he was crazy when he did the same with her and refused to talk. It was something that had him laughing, much to the delight of the Potter girls.

* * *

><p>Back to present time...<p>

"Where is Snape?" Potter was freaking out it seemed as Snape came around the corner with Angeline.

At first Snape was content to just watch Potter freak out while wondering why he wasn't going anywhere. This was until Black saw him, "Ok there he is now Lilyflower please let Prongs loose."

Yep there was the answer Lily hexed his legs together, "So I take it you lost an Angel." Angeline was called angel by Snape and by her brothers who thought this was a better name then her full name. Snape took this time to look at the two families. The Potters were now James, Lily, Harry also the twins Matthew and Angeline. Then you had the Blacks which were Sirius, Courtney, Alexander and Jonathan. Courtney had finally married Black but had a small wedding, this might of been because of her family who tried to visit the school to yell because they could not go to the wedding. Courtney's family were worse about the pure blood thing even if they didn't say anything they did act as if they were better then Potter's kids and his wife. They only liked Snape once they heard rumors about him being a death eater. This was something that Snape didn't want to think about, so he looked at the families.

Now the Potter twins looked different but had the same eye color, Matt as he liked to be called looked like Petunia with he had dark blue eyes, light brown hair and his face really did look like his aunt making everyone say something about how Petunia should of been a guy. Lily did not find this funny and would try to change the subject, even now the fact that Petunia didn't want talk to Lily hurt. Angel looked a lot like her mother, there were a few things that said James was the father. Of course with the Black family Jonathan was the opposite of Alexander in looks. Jonathan had blonde hair that was almost white with one patch of black hair, then he looked like his mother while his brother duh looked like his father.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a good way to end the day, Snape was now glad that Angel had found him because he would of missed out on all the funny things that happened. Harry and Alex had been up to something Snape knew that much but didn't find out until the end of dinner. Laying in bed Snape thought of how those two were pranked by their own kids.<p>

_"Harry are you and Alex up to anything?" James asked, since the beginning of dinner those two had been whispering._

_"Leave them alone Prongs after all it might be that they are talking about desert." This was something that would bite Sirius in the butt for him thinking along those lines since those two were telling their sons what pranks they had pulled off at school. _

_Which James did ask if this was true and they had said yes after all Sirius had given them a way out of trouble. Then desert they were cookies, something that Severus had never really seen. This could be because he never really looked after trying a tart, they were his favorite and he never tried anything else. It was then that the cookies started to make their way over to the boys who had been told by their parents that they didn't need any more sugar. Now the teachers table had been made a little longer and the kids had their own small table over to the side. So when the cookies started to go by James and Sirius both jumped to their feet to trip and land on each other. This did not stop the cookies so both fathers got up and hopped over to where the kids where to trip on something and land face first into pies with both Alex and Harry high fiving each other eating their cookies. Courtney was kind enough to take pictures and offer a copy to anyone who wanted one. Snape was sure at first if James and Sirius was crying or what until Sirius pulled some pie off James' face and declared that he had gotten the better tasting pie. Which James put in Sirius' face who return the flavor leaving both women rolling their eyes claiming they married boys in men's bodies._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Black house where both families were, "I still can't believe that they pulled that off so well." James said his smile was still big from thinking about what happened.<p>

"Great but next time do not laugh where he can see you because now there is no point to punishing him or for Sirius and Courtney to do the same with Alex." Lily sighed before adding "Now go to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow." The funny thing was Sirius and Courtney were having the same conversation in their room.

* * *

><p><strong>ok I now I hopped ahead with the remembering parts, I also bring up another fanficton story because it is funny. So besides hoping I won't get in trouble for that but I really wanted to show how Severus is getting along better with James and Sirius. I also kind of hopped ahead. Only way to let me know how you feel about this story is to be kind and write reviews, please.<strong>


End file.
